


Knock me out (of the Ballpark)

by quicyv1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baseball, Baseball!Shrio, Klance oneshot, Lance cant play baseball for shit tbh, M/M, Oneshot, Shrio plays baseball, holy fuvk this is fluff, klance, klance fluff, klance proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicyv1/pseuds/quicyv1
Summary: After meeting in college by chance and hearing about Lances love or baseball for so long, Kieth decides that this boyfriend thing isn't gonna work outyeah, he'd definitely prefer a husband.





	Knock me out (of the Ballpark)

**Author's Note:**

> Klance, established reationship, with some verrrryyyy fluffy fluff
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im just in a fluffy mood tbh

\--. .- -.--

For the first time in Keith's life, the city of Seattle, Washington wasn't raining. In fact, while the weather was mercifully not raining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, leaving Keith to bask in the sun.

Well, actually. More like heating up to the point of needing water every three seconds, due to the navy blue Seattle Mariners jersey he was wearing. But, uh, same difference. It was fine, Keith as happy. And while he might not typically be a baseball guy, he was willing to see every damn game they ever played, as long as he had the person that started dragging him to these games in the first place.

Enter Lance: the love of Keith's life, and boyfriend of the past three years to him. Lance was passionate about Baseball, bringing Keith to a game on their first date, and getting them both jerseys. 

Which had left Keith to be here, a secret ring in his pocket, walking to a baseball stadium, heating his ass off, and listening to Lance one again lament about how his lack of baseball skills was bullshit. 

"I mean, why can't I hit a damn ball flying at me at sometimes over 100 miles per hour? It's not that fast, right babe?" Keith glanced over to his boyfriend, who actually looked genuinely distressed.

"Well, I hope you realize," Keith starts. "That the average tornado spins at about that speed, which makes it pretty damn fast. And that you'd have less than a half second of reaction time to hit the ball. And, babe, both of us know about how slow your reflexes are."

Lance huffs and pushes Keith, and the rest of the walk there is full of banter and offhand comments.

\--. .- -.--

Keith was never the hopeless romantic type. Throughout his childhood, he always thought 'oh, I might get married, I might not'. It never really mattered. 

Thinking back on it almost makes him laugh because with Lance, Keith suddenly cant picture any future at all without Lance. Lance, who makes sure he doesn't stay up too late due to work and wakes him up with breakfast after the days when life seemed to implode on him.

 Lance was his constant; it was about time that he made it official.

\--. .- -.--

One thing that Keith did before anything big was becoming hyperaware of everything around him. He became more of a quiet observer, and it was almost a mental preparation. He looked at the scoreboard. Fourth inning. Two more to go.

Keith was just noticing the was that Lances adams apple bobbed as he sipped his beer when Lance quietly chimed in, diverting his attention from the game to Keith

"Hey, babe, you okay?" 

Keith blinked a few times fast to try and shake himself out if his nonverbal state.

"Yeah, I'm all good," Keith half mumbled, then cleared his throat in an attempt to be a bit louder. "Shirogane is looking good out there today, am I right?"

Lance fixed Keith with a light glare.

"While you know I do love going off about him, I do really need to know if you're okay. If its too hot, or loud, we can go home."

Shit. No. This plan cost Kieth $115 and his cheap ass was  _not_ wasting it.

Also, you know, it was hopefully perfect. 

"Nah, Lance, I'm all good. Let's enjoy the game, yeah?"

Lances face scrunches up in consideration, and it hits Keith again about how beautiful his boyfriend was. 

"Fine. But you need to tell me if something is up, okay? I know that the sensory overload stuff has been happening a lot recently," Lance murmured, grabbing Keith's hand.

Keith at Lance, smiling warmly and squeezing Lance's hand back. He held on tight and enjoyed the feeling of Lance's pointer finger making small circles on his knuckles

\--. .- -.--

When Lance first asked out Keith, Keith had absolutely no idea how to think, or what to make of it. They had met through their best friends being best friends with each other, and their first interaction was a drunken one, college student style. Keith had accidentally started a rivalry with Lance, just to find out that Lance just thought that Keith was really hot, all a year later from their first meeting. 

The following weekend he found himself wrapped up in a too big jersey, while Lance, with his arm over Keiths shoulders, excitedly spoke and gestured about his favorite player, Takashi Shirogane.  

Keith had no idea that Lance was such a baseball fan, but watching Lances face light up when he talked the sport made him fall in love with it a little bit.

Now, Keith can tell you anything you might want to know about baseball. Even better, he could tell you anything about Lance, from the way his eyebrows ruffle together hen he thinks, or when he writes papers for class (thank god they graduated last year) his tongue pops out a little.

He knows so much about Lance. But most of all he knows how deeply in love he is. 

\--. .- -.--

"Keith, babe, it's the kiss cams!" Lance pulled on Keith's arm and prompted Keith to look up at the jumbotron, seeing it zoom in on couple after couple, seeing happy kisses on cheeks and lips. At one point it zoomed in on a couple, who looked to be on their first date. After glancing at each other and giving an expression that said  _'fuck it, why not'_ both girls leaned in and shared a chaste kiss.

Lance gives Keith this look, full of joy, and Keith swore at that moment, he felt the happiest he had ever felt before.

_"And now, special messages to and from loved ones,"_ The announcer said, and the jumbotron lit up with a message:

_David,_

_Lots of love_

_from Mary and the kids._

And another:

_Congrats on graduating!_

_very proud of you, Emily_

_love, the family_

By the third message, Keith could feel himself start to fidget. They told him that his message was being displayed sixth, right after the one congratulating a mother who had just given birth. Lances eyes were trained on the screen and-

_Theresa,_

_Love you, mom!_

_Great job staying strong._

_Excited to have baby Eliza in the fam!_

Shit okay, now or never. The current message fades out, and Keith stands up, taking Lances hands in his. Without looking at the next message, Lance looks at Keith.

"Babe, whats up?" 

Keith just smiles.

"Lance, look at the screen."

Lances eyes cut away from Keith in slight confusion and hit the screen. Reading it, his eyes widen and tear up in shock, drawing his hands to cover his mouth.

_Lance,_

_I've known you for four years,_

_and dated you for three._

_I can't imagine a life without you._

_Marry me?_

When Lance looks Back at Keith, Keith is on a knee with a ring in front of him. Cutting a look sideways, Keith can confirm that yes, they are on the jumbotron, and yes, the people around them know exactly whats going on.

But once in his life, Keith finds himself free of what others think. Because Lance, his Lance, was in front of him, frantically nodding, tears rushing down his face.

The crowd roars.

Keith gets up from his kneel and grabs Lances hand, sliding the ring onto it. Lances lip quivers, and Keith just leans up to kiss him then, because goddamn his fiancé was so  _beautiful_.

Lance kisses Keith hard and slow, and Keith can hardly kiss back, he's smiling so hard.

"So how was that for a proposal?" Keith smiles, the question more of a tease than a genuine question.

"Shut up and kiss me." is the only reply that Keith gets.

And hey, who is Keith to argue?

\--. .- -.--

They get congratulated by almost everybody they see, giving and receiving high fives, or fistbumps, but never letting go of each others hands

\--. .- -.--

Oh yeah, Takashi Shirogane seeks them out, gives them a signed ball, and offers them his congratulations. And makes a gay joke about himself.

Lance literally almost fucking passes out.

\--. .- -.--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because hey, there’s nothing better then ignoring your multichapter fic to write a oneshot
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (please don’t yell at me)
> 
>  
> 
> But hi hello leave kudos and a comment! I appreciate it lots, guys.


End file.
